Renovação
by FranHyuuga
Summary: .:"Eu faria qualquer coisa para nunca mais te ver chorar. Qualquer coisa... E eu fiz":. - Oneshot SasuHina: vencedora no Concurso 'A Páscoa é Mara' do Orkut.


**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto não me pertence. Caso pertencesse, eu chamaria o Mangá de **"Sasuke e Hinata"** s2 ...

_**Avisos: **_

**- **Oneshot elaborada em resposta ao Concurso "A Páscoa é Mara" da comunidade "Sasuke e Hinata" no Orkut.

**- **Romance e Drama (quem me conhece saaaabe que não consigo me livrar deste gênero, rs).

- Minha primeiríssima Oneshot (só tenho LongFic's, rs). E também minha primeiríssima Rate K... (Nuss... Só tenho Rate M, rsrs).

**_Sinopse:_ **Algumas escolhas nos afastam de quem amamos... Mas, sempre haverá uma oportunidade de Renovação. [Oneshot SasuHina – Concurso "A Páscoa é Mara"]

* * *

"_**Renovação"**_

_**--**_

_Por FranHyuuga_

_--_

_Eu faria qualquer coisa para nunca mais te ver chorar._

_Qualquer coisa... E eu fiz..._

_  
Os anos realmente se passaram de forma lenta para mim. Mas seu rosto pálido e tão bem desenhado permaneceu em minha memória vividamente... Como se jamais nos tivéssemos separado._

_  
Você sempre foi tão delicada e amorosa, Hinata. Era difícil estar ao seu lado reconhecendo minha arrogância e prepotência... Era difícil julgar-me condenado ao inferno quando você, com certeza, herdaria os céus._

_  
A cada vez que você notava esses meus sentimentos, abraçava-me e dizia com sua voz melodiosa que nada disso lhe importava. Você agarrava minha cintura com seu rosto grudado em meu peito e chorava... E eu odiava vê-la chorar, Hinata. Ironicamente, eu era a pessoa que mais lhe levava às lágrimas._

_  
E eu precisava, também, cessá-las. Eu precisava garantir que você fosse feliz... Então, eu a fiz chorar uma última vez naquela Páscoa há cinco anos atrás. As palavras rudes que soaram de meus lábios ainda assombram minhas noites e eu sei que você jamais as esqueceu: "Você não é boa o suficiente para mim"._

_  
Eu toquei em sua ferida. Você, tão linda e angelical, ainda era capaz de julgar-se inferior a alguém tão perverso e frio como eu. Eu realmente nunca entendi como você pôde me amar um dia. Mas era perfeitamente compreensível eu amar você. _

_Era outono. E você sabia que eu detestava o outono. As flores murcham, as folhas caem... É um verdadeiro espetáculo da morte. Você sempre sorria e dizia ser o ciclo vital natural. Que algum dia também morreríamos e devíamos agradecer por isso. Eu só agradecia por ter conhecido você em vida. Não me importava a morte ou o que ela representava como você dizia... Apenas importava saber que vivi ao lado de um anjo enquanto eu ainda respirava e sentia._

_  
Quando eu a deixei partir dizendo-lhe com todas as malditas palavras que você não significava mais nada para mim, eu passei a odiar ainda mais o outono e tudo o que ele trazia consigo! Eu passei a odiar a mim mesmo mais do que sempre fui capaz... E a Páscoa tornou-se o marco de quantos anos eu suportava distante de você. O aroma do chocolate tão apreciado nesta época era-me amargo e não doce como devia ser... Você levou consigo o prazer que eu poderia encontrar com as peculiaridades da Páscoa. Você levou consigo tudo o que me levava a acreditar num futuro melhor... Tudo o que me era de melhor, eu te dei._

_  
Pensando em tudo isso, ainda, não posso me arrepender. Eu sei que você está feliz hoje. Afinal, estamos novamente na Páscoa... E hoje se completam cinco anos que eu a deixei sair de minha vida._

_  
Novamente, eu estou sentado no mesmo banco da cafeteria diante de sua casa. Do vidro bem polido posso visualizar o hall de entrada de seu prédio. Eu aguardo pacientemente você descer os degraus úmidos das constantes chuvas de outono, carregando consigo sua famosa cesta de Páscoa com chocolates caseiros diversos._

_  
Eu sei que você ainda mantém o hábito de entregar os bombons de chocolate aos seus amigos no domingo de Páscoa. Nos quatro anos em que vivemos juntos você nunca deixou de fazê-los quando a data se aproximava... Eu lembro de quando sorria para mim de maneira serena e contente conduzindo aos próprios lábios a colher carregada de chocolate derretido. Eu adorava ver o quanto você se deliciava com aquilo... E me orgulho de jamais ter reclamado meu "precioso" espaço pessoal quando você invadia minha cozinha._

_  
Posso ver você neste exato momento descendo os degraus como eu havia imaginado. Meus lábios riscam um sorriso involuntário ao constatar que usa a blusa de tricô azul que eu lhe presenteei em um de seus aniversários. Mas, meu sorriso morre quando percebo que não está sozinha. "Ele" está com você... Emanando alegria enquanto toma a cesta de suas mãos em um gesto cavalheiro._

_  
Maldito! Estou de pé como se a qualquer momento fosse correr até você... Eu não ordenei ao meu corpo esta reação e precisei segurar fortemente a mesa fixa no chão para não saciar meus impulsos e exigir-lhe explicações._

_  
Afinal, eu não posso... Não tenho direito de exigir nada de você. Não mais._

_  
Você entrou no carro "dele" sorrindo em agradecimento por "ele" ter aberto a porta do passageiro. Eu o vi dar a partida no carro e corri adentrando no meu próprio, decidido a segui-los._

_  
Mantive-me a uma distância segura e meus olhos atentos puderam acompanhar seus passos graciosos quando entrava em algumas casas conhecidas entregando suas famosas caixas decoradas repletas de chocolates. Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino... Eu reconhecia a cada um e seu sorriso genuíno alargava-se em sua face delicada quando os via agradecerem._

_  
Meu coração, antes com raiva "daquele" que a acompanhava, falhou uma batida quando eu notei em qual rua estávamos. Era a minha._

_  
O que você fazia ali? Há muitos anos não nos falávamos... Há muito tempo não nos víamos._

_  
Eu estacionei um pouco distante e observei você descer do carro sozinha, mesmo ao receber um olhar contrariado "dele". Em seus dedos delgados havia um pequeno pacote verde. Você o segurava fortemente enquanto se aproximava com passos lentos da porta de minha casa. Eu vi sua pequenina mão deslizar pelo botão da campainha, mas você não o tocou. Parecia indecisa. _

_Eu assisti quando abandonou a caixa verde em frente à porta e saiu com seus passos leves em direção ao carro "dele". Eu pretendia continuar seguindo-os, mas a curiosidade gritou em meus tímpanos em tom alarmante fazendo-me descer e apanhar a pequena caixa._

_  
Destranquei a porta para ter maior privacidade e no ambiente seguro de minha casa desamarrei o laço que prendia a tampa do misterioso objeto que reluzia aos meus olhos como prenúncio de mudanças. A tampa caiu ao chão enquanto eu encarava um bombom minuciosamente decorado preso a um pedaço de papel dobrado._

_  
O papel atraiu mais minha atenção do que o belo trabalho de Páscoa. Desdobrei-o e senti o perfume suave que pertencia à sua pele. A caligrafia fina e distinta dizia-me como se você a pronunciasse: "Sasuke, eu ainda te amo"._

_  
Meu coração batia descompassadamente em meu peito. Cambaleei alguns passos para trás sentindo-me tonto com aquelas palavras. "Ela ainda me ama!", concluí em um misto de aflição, satisfação e incredulidade. Como você poderia me amar depois de tudo o que eu lhe fiz, Hinata? Depois de tudo o que eu deixei de fazer por você!? Por nós dois!?_

_  
Entretanto, somente eu sabia o inferno que vivia desde que a deixei. Um inferno que poderia acabar... Bastava eu dizer que nunca deixei de lhe amar! Em minha confusão mental, deixei os pensamentos que ruíam minhas esperanças se desvanecerem e corri porta afora para lhe encontrar._

_  
Antes que meus pés alcançassem os degraus da escadaria, no entanto, meu corpo chocou-se com algo que impediu meus passos apressados continuarem. A voz aveludada e feminina soou com surpresa sob mim e eu notei tratar-se da única pessoa capaz de fazer meu organismo reagir tão rapidamente àquele timbre suave... Era você... Ali, tão próxima de mim... Minhas mãos seguravam firmemente sua cintura fina em um gesto que protetoramente a impediriam de ir ao chão._

_  
- Hinata? – Eu balbuciei atônito. _

_- Go-Gomen, Sasuke-kun! – Você respondeu encarando um ponto inexistente. Sua face estava corada e o constrangimento que se seguiu tornou o reencontro desconfortável._

_  
Eu a soltei relutante para que ficasse livre de meus toques. Meus lábios se moveram para que eu pudesse lhe dizer tudo o que guardava dentro de mim há tanto tempo, mas antes que minhas palavras lhe alcançassem eu a vi indicar o papel seguro em minha mão direita. Você ficou trêmula e pálida enquanto dizia fracamente:_

_  
- Vo-Você viu! – Depois visualizei suas costas. Você corria de mim e alcançava o carro onde "ele" estava._

Alguns breves segundos se passaram até que meu cérebro compreendesse que você voltou por ter se arrependido de deixar a caixa em minha porta. Então, meu corpo reagiu e eu corri em sua direção com tanta velocidade que consegui puxar seu braço virando-a bruscamente para mim antes que seus pés adentrassem no veículo.

_  
- Hinata! Eu também! – Exclamei aflito encarando os seus orbes perolados tão lindos quanto eu jamais me lembraria e voltei a falar com desespero... – Eu também amo você!_

_  
Suas mãos pousaram sobre os olhos e eu notei que você chorava. Eu tentei abraçá-la para me desculpar pelos anos de idiotices que cometi, mas uma mão puxou-me com fulgor e eu lutei para manter meu equilíbrio enquanto era jogado para longe de você._

_  
Eu fitei "aquele" a quem eu odiava. "Aquele" que fazia meu sangue circular depressa em puro ódio abastecendo-me para um conflito. Seu primo._

_  
- Neji... – Sibilei ameaçadoramente cerrando os punhos._

_  
- Fique longe dela. – Ele respondeu em timbre atroz._

_  
- Não tornarei a cometer esse erro. – Respondi convicto entredentes._

_  
- Pá-Párem! Onegai! – Você interveio e eu gostei de suas próximas palavras. – Nii-san, eu quero falar com ele._

_  
Você não gaguejou e eu sabia de seu grande esforço para manter sua voz audível e firme. "Ele" também sabia, mas o amor não-fraternal que nutria por você o impedia de obedecê-la: _

_- Não, Hinata-sama. Você vai embora comigo. – As mãos de seu primo não tocaram sua pele alva, pois eu as impedi segurando seu colarinho enquanto lhe disse impaciente:_

_  
- Ela falará comigo quer você queira ou não._

_  
- Sasuke... – Sua voz melodiosa soou em um pedido singelo e eu soltei seu primo seguindo para minha casa ao seu lado. Meus olhos fitaram Neji uma vez mais antes de entrarmos em minha sala._

_  
Quando fechei a porta de casa e ficamos a sós foi fácil considerar Hyuuga Neji o menor de meus problemas. O silêncio que pairou foi esmagador e eu não sabia o que lhe dizer. Você estava tão bela... Eu me questionava como fui capaz de ficar tanto tempo distante de você. Eu a vi suspirar e fechar os olhos antes de dizer-me com seriedade:_

_  
- Não era para você ter lido essa carta, Sasuke. – Eu senti uma dor aguda em meu peito, mas mantive minha casual indiferença enquanto você continuava... – Eu quero que você a ignore._

_  
De todos os pedidos mais absurdos que já haviam me feito, este, indubitavelmente, era o pior deles._

_  
- Não posso ignorá-la. – Falei com veemência, mas senti que minha voz estava mais rouca que o normal. Eu me aproximei cauteloso de você e a vi recuar incerta. Estávamos separados por três passos ou mais e minhas mãos formigavam tamanha intensidade de meus punhos cerrados._

_  
- Hinata... – Eu continuei. Eu precisava lhe dizer... Eu precisava esclarecer! – Eu amo você. Sempre amei. _

_  
Eu ouvi um baixo soluço por entre seus lábios e uma lágrima deixou seus olhos escorrendo silenciosa por sua face rubra._

_  
- Então, por quê? – Você questionou com a voz falha. Eu sabia a que você se referia... Foi a minha vez de recuar alguns passos e após longos minutos eu respondi sincero:_

_  
- Porque eu não era bom o bastante para você._

_  
- O quê? _

_- Eu nunca fui merecedor do seu amor, Hinata. – Eu fitei seus orbes perolados e senti que devia dizer-lhe tudo antes que você me deixasse. – Você é a bondade em forma humana, enquanto eu sou um homem maculado. Eu não sou bom com sentimentos... Um completo babaca insensível. Você sempre carregou consigo esse brilho._

_  
E com estas palavras, eu tive, enfim, o bom senso de perceber ser importante me afastar de novo. Eu não mudei... Seria um erro tê-la ao meu lado novamente._

_  
Em resposta às minhas palavras, você se aproximou e com ambas as mãos tocou minha face em uma carícia delicada que eu acreditava ser a última. Nossas testas se tocaram e nossos lábios entreabertos permitiam que os hálitos se chocassem em um ritmo perfeitamente síncrono._

_  
- Você está certo. – Sua voz sussurrou fazendo meu coração apertar-se no peito. – Você não merece meu amor. – Meus olhos fecharam-se e eu me condenei àquelas palavras. – E eu... não mereço o seu._

_  
- O quê? – Eu questionei confuso abrindo minhas pálpebras novamente._

_  
- Sasuke, você não percebe? – Eu vislumbrei seu sorriso enquanto as palavras fluíam. – O amor é belo porque ninguém o merece... Ele é dado gratuitamente. Um dom._

_  
- Dom? – Questionei mais uma vez._

_  
- Sim. – Você riu baixo de minha confusão. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir em resposta. Sorri como nunca mais havia feito desde que eu a abandonei. Nada mais me importava a não ser começar de novo... A não ser obter minha redenção._

_  
- Hinata, você acha que um dia será capaz de me perdoar? – Finalmente eu perguntei. Meu tom era incerto._

_  
- Sasuke... eu já o perdoei. _

_Suas palavras soltaram as amarras de meus pulsos e pés. Eu me senti livre e nos abraçamos como se pudéssemos nos fundir. Eu inspirei o doce aroma de seu perfume e escondi meu rosto em seus cabelos macios por um momento antes de procurar seus lábios e beijar-lhe com toda a saudade que fui capaz de transmitir! Você me correspondia a cada toque e foi como se nunca tivéssemos nos separado. _

_Quando nos fitamos, eu lhe disse divertido:_

- A vida é irônica. Na Páscoa nos separamos e na Páscoa voltamos a ficar juntos...

_  
Você sorriu antes de perguntar com sabedoria:_

_  
- Sabe o que a Páscoa significa, Sasuke? – Eu aguardei sua resposta. – Renovação._

_  
"Renovação", eu pensei enquanto encarava as cristalinas lágrimas saltarem de seus olhos sorridentes... _

_  
Sabe, Hinata... Esta palavra me faz notar que eu não preciso fazer qualquer coisa para não te ver chorar. Afinal, suas lágrimas podem ter outros significados._

__

- Não havia melhor dia. – E novamente eu beijei seus lábios.

**-**

**Fim**

-

_

* * *

  
___

E, então????

Aiaiai... que curiosidade!!! **Eu NUNCA escrevi uma Oneshot!** Nossa!

_E confesso que foi estou receosa._

_Enfim, como dizem... __**A voz do povo é a voz de Deus**__, rsrs... ^^__**Por favor, para jogar pedras ou flores, mandem um review**__._

_Eu ficarei muito feliz... Especialmente se vocês disserem se tenho algum (ou nenhum, rs) talento para Oneshot's._

_Bjs carinhosos, povo!__**E obrigada por lerem!**_

FranHyuuga


End file.
